


...становится явным

by Keishiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Разлад между Широ и Китом замечают все.





	...становится явным

Это замечают все, но первой не выдерживает Пидж.

— Что случилось у вас с Китом? — спрашивает она, приперев Широ к стене.

Тот застывает и оглядывает коридор. Вокруг пусто — Пидж знала, где караулить.

— Ничего не случилось.

— Когда вы последний раз общались?

— Э-э… вчера?

— Правда? Когда именно?

Широ сглатывает.

— Позавчера?

— На совещании?

Широ растерянно молчит. Пидж вздыхает и прикасается к его руке.

— Широ, мы же не слепые. Раньше вас с Китом едва можно было поймать поодиночке, а теперь вы почти не разговариваете друг с другом. Что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, — неубедительно возражает Широ. Как будто он может обмануть кого-то из паладинов — после всего, что они пережили вместе. — Просто работы очень много, ты же знаешь. Времени совсем не остаётся. Мы общаемся. Правда, — он хлопает себя по карману с коммом. — Даже переписываемся.

— «Даже», — передразнивает его Пидж. — Широ, послушай. Может быть, я лезу не в своё дело. Но вы с Китом всегда были как… — она машет рукой в воздухе, ища нужное слово.

— Как братья? — вздыхает Широ.

— Да! А теперь вы оба хороните себя в работе, и Кит… мне кажется, он начал нас избегать. Если хочешь, я могу поговорить с ним или попросить Хэнка…

Широ прибнимает её живой рукой.

— Спасибо, Пидж, — искренне говорит он. — Мы с Китом разберёмся. Обещаю.

***

Очередное «ещё немного поработаю» растягивается за полночь, а он ещё не добрался до отчёта техников. Если оставить на сон пять часов, думает Широ, можно посидеть ещё полчаса. Но даже эта мысль уже заторможенная, ускользающая. Строки из документов расплываются перед глазами. Нужно заканчивать и идти домой, но так хочется спать, что нет сил подняться из-за стола. Он говорит себе, что посидит ещё минутку и встанет. Только минутку, не больше.

Звонок комма будит его — Широ с трудом разлепляет глаза и понимает, что всё-таки задремал.

— Ты собираешься домой?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Широ. — Для этого ведь надо встать. Дойти до двери. Потом до другой двери. Слишком много усилий.

— Широ...

— А кресло вполне мягкое. И стол тоже ничего так.

— Мог бы просто сказать, — смешок из комма сливается с тихим хлопком под рукой.

— Спасибо, — растроганно говорит Широ, запуская пальцы в густую шерсть. — Хороший волк.

Космо согласно фыркает и переносит его прямо к кровати. Лучший волк во вселенной. Широ закрывает глаза и падает.

— Широ, ну хватит.

Он чувствует, как с него снимают китель, затем ботинки и штаны, но не может заставить себя открыть глаза — только поднимает руку и ноги, как послушная кукла. Правда, под конец уже больше из озорства. Эта возня всё-таки помогает взбодриться.

Кит затаскивает его ноги на постель и ложится рядом, укрыв их обоих тонким одеялом.

— Теперь спи, — говорит он, целуя Широ в висок.

— М-м… — Надо было что-то… а! — Пидж приходила.

— Что-то случилось?

— Давай завтра пообедаем вместе?

— С Пидж?

— С тобой. Она говорит, мы не общаемся.

Кит тихо фыркает — совсем как Космо.

— Правда. Она спросила, когда мы в последний раз разговаривали. Я сказал — вчера, а она спросила, когда именно, и я… — он зевает. — Я растерялся. Вдруг она бы не поверила и спросила у кого-нибудь ещё.

— Из тех, кто нас тогда слышал. Да, зашибись бы было.

— Никто нас не слышал.

— Нас слышал весь Атлас.

— Знаешь, я не виноват. Если бы я не зажал тебе рот…

— Если бы ты не сшиб со стола планшет, прежде всего.

— Ты же его сшиб.

— Ты. Мной.

— Неважно, — отмахивается Широ. Может, и так. Он не обратил внимания, что там было под Китом. — Послушай, сколько можно прятаться? Никто ничего не скажет. Мы взрослые люди, в конце концов.

Он чувствует, как Кит напрягается у него за спиной.

— Давай не сейчас. Потом.

Широ поминает про себя недобрым словом тех, кто после его исчезновения на Кербере распускал слухи про их якобы непристойные отношения с Китом. Это не было правдой тогда, когда Кит был ещё кадетом, а у Широ долго и мучительно распадались отношения с Адамом, это не было правдой ещё очень долго, но теперь, когда они наконец осознали, что давняя крепкая дружба давно уже выкристаллизовалась в любовь (всего-то понадобилось Широ умереть и воскреснуть, а Киту — едва не умереть от руки его клона), Кит наотрез отказывался рассказать об этом кому-то ещё. Даже друзьям. Даже другим паладинам. Словно это каким-то образом сделает те слухи реальными. И выходило, что говорить — нельзя, и врать Широ тоже не мог, а больше ничего и не оставалось. Только молчать и надеяться, что страхи Кита постепенно улягутся.

(Кролии они тоже не говорят, потому что это бессмысленно. У галра очень тонкий нюх; Широ делает вид, что не знает об этом, но если мама Кита до сих пор не сказала ни слова — значит, всё в порядке).

— Хотя бы ребятам. Я не хочу им врать. Думаешь, они не поймут?

— Потом, — упрямо повторяет Кит и подтягивает одеяло выше. — Спи.

Что-то ещё надо было… но Широ уже затягивает в сон, и он позволяет себе отключиться, уткнувшись напоследок лицом в лохматую макушку Кита.

***

Надо было активировать будильник, вот что.

Широ мечется по комнате, натягивая одежду, а Кит наблюдает за ним с кровати и смеётся.

— У меня совещание через две минуты!

— Я та-ак тебе сочувствую, — и сладко потягивается, дразня. Широ кидает на него возмущённый взгляд.

— Опаздывать невежливо.

— Раз паладинов не позвали, ничего важного там нет. Тебя простят.

— Это по Атласу. Но всё равно…

— Тебе надо больше отдыхать.

— Скажи это галра. — Широ хватает с кресла китель и умоляюще смотрит на Космо. — Ты же хороший мальчик? Подбросишь меня?

— Только чтобы никто… — начинает Кит, но дальше Широ уже не слышит.

Умница Космо переносит его обратно в кабинет. Широ благодарно гладит его, гадая про себя, решит ли кто-нибудь опять, что он ночевал на работе. Иверсон один раз уже выговаривал ему за излишний трудоголизм. Было очень неловко.

Он бежит по коридору, на ходу натягивая китель — новый протез очень высокотехнологичен, но галрийский всё-таки был удобнее в быту, — и опаздывает всего на минуту. Когда он вваливается в зал, все уже сидят там и смотрят на него.

— Прошу прощения. — Широ одёргивает китель, надеясь, что всё остальное застёгнуто как надо. — Я проспал.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Сэм Холт. — Мы только-только собрались.

Сэм неизменно тактичен. Широ благодарно кивает ему и проходит вперёд, к экрану.

— Прежде чем мы начнём, я хотел бы сообщить о сигналах, которые мы получили позавчера. Судя по всему, они не имеют отношения к галра, но сегодня ночью шифровальщики обнаружили участки, похожие на код…

Широ запинается. Ему кажется, или Сэм прячет улыбку?

— Мы считали, что район, откуда они исходят, полностью разрушен, но, возможно…

И Вероника тоже.

— Думаю, нам стоит послать туда разведывательный отряд, чтобы выяснить…

Кёртис прикусывает губу, пытаясь подавить усмешку. У Иверсона сложное выражение лица, словно один из львов Вольтрона сунул голову в окно и попросил слово. И все они смотрят ему не в глаза, а..

Широ с ужасом опускает взгляд и видит густо усыпавшую его китель шерсть. Голубую. Светящуюся, если хорошенько приглядеться. На светло-серой ткани смотрится почти красиво.

Он мог бы придумать достойное объяснение, но знает, что горящее лицо выдаёт его с головой.

— Продолжайте, капитан, — отстранённо говорит Иверсон. — Мы вас внимательно слушаем. И в следующий раз, когда вы… проспите, можете попросить вашего зверя перенести вас прямо сюда. Вряд ли это кого-то испугает.

— Он не мой… — начинает Широ и тут же понимает, что зря. Потому что если кто-то не вспомнил про настоящего хозяина — компаньона — Космо, то, несомненно, сделал это сейчас.

Широ откашливается. Вероника подмигивает ему, и жар на щеках становится ещё сильнее.

— Так вот, нам следует послать разведотряд…

По крайней мере, это была случайность.

Широ очень надеется, что Кит в это поверит.


End file.
